


Should have known better

by Cafechan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pesterlog, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafechan/pseuds/Cafechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta gives Karkat some advice on quadrants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should have known better

**Author's Note:**

> how do i format text color i am a baby at ao3

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]**

CG: HEY, ARE YOU BUSY.

AC: :33 < *ac blinks in surprise, as its been a while since cg has messaged her!!*

AC :33 < *she pouncegr33ts him and purrs*

CG: KARKAT SAYS NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR DUMBASS ROLEPLAYING. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING SERIOUS.

AC: :33 < *ac says oh sorry! repentantly*

AC: :33 < er, by which i mean, *i’m sorry

AC: :33 < sans the roleplaying

CG: RIGHT.

CG: ANYWAY, I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M ASKING YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ABOUT THIS, BUT EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE TOO BUSY OR TOO FUCKING STUPID TO BRING THIS UP WITH IN THE FIRST PLACE.

CG: AND I GUESS IN A TWISTED SORT OF WAY, THIS STUFF IS IN YOUR REALM OF SPECIALTIES.

AC: :33 < hm? sorry cg, can you purrhaps be a little more specific? im not sure what youre talking about…

CG: YEAH. UH.

CG: WELL, I WANTED TO ASK YOUR OPINION ON SOME… QUADRANT-RELATED THINGS.

CG: NOT THAT I CAN’T HANDLE IT MYSELF, BUT IN ROMCOMS IT’S ALWAYS THE COCKY ASSHOLE PROTAGONIST WHO RUSHES HIMSELF INTO SHIT THAT SEEMS LIKE A GREAT IDEA AT THE TIME, ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT THOSE GREAT IDEAS WERE, IN FACT, ACTUALLY A STEAMING PILE OF FUCKING TERRIBLE.

CG: SO I FIGURE I MIGHT AS WELL PLAY IT SAFE AND GET A SECOND OPINION.

AC: :33 < cg, no offense, but youre kinda rambling! whats this about quadrants now?

AC: :33 < *ac tilts her head in confusion*

CG: RIGHT, RIGHT, SORRY. GOD. THIS IS JUST HARD TO TALK ABOUT.

CG: WHAT I WANT TO ASK YOU ABOUT PERTAINS TO QUADRANT CHANGES. LIKE, CHANGING YOUR MIND ON THE QUADRANT YOU WANT TO PURSUE WITH SOMEONE.

AC: :33 < oh??? are you thinking about purrsuing a new quadrant with someone?

CG: SORTA. LIKE, I ALWAYS THOUGHT DEEP DOWN IN MY MYOGENIC MUSCULAR ORGANS I COULD ONLY FEEL BLACK FEELINGS FOR THIS GIRL.

CG: SHE WAS ALWAYS GRATING ON MY FUCKING NERVES LIKE A QUILLBEAST ON A WRIGGLER’S SOFT, FLESHY BUM.

AC: :33 < y33ouch…

CG: YEAH. BUT LATELY… I DON’T KNOW.

AC: :33 < go on! you can tell me anything!!

CG: I SORT OF FEEL LIKE MAYBE SHE’S NOT ALL THAT BAD. LIKE I COULD POSSIBLY, MAYBE, IN SOME DISTANT FUTURE…

AC: :33 < yes??

CG: MMMMMAYBE SEE MYSELF BEING INTERESTED IN ASKING HER TO BE MY MATESPRIT.

CG: FUCK, I FEEL EMBARRASSED JUST HYPOTHETICALLY BRINGING THIS UP. QUADRANTS ARE A HASSLE.

AC: :33 < wow! this is the first time ive ever heard you interested in redrom, karkitty x33

AC: :33 < can i pawssibly ask who the lucky troll is…?

CG: NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW.

CG: THE POINT IS, DO YOU THINK THAT SWITCHING FROM BLACKROM TO REDROM PURSUIT IS AN OKAY THING, OR WILL IT JUST MAKE ME LOOK STUPID AND WISHY WASHY.

AC: :33 < you will most definitely not look stupid beclaws quadrants are complickated things, and no one would blame you fur being a little uncertain as to which one to appurroach someone with

AC: :33 < anyone would be extr33mely furtunate to have you as a matespurrit!

AC: :33 < maybe you could even write her a love litter

CG: WOW, THAT IS AN ASSLOAD OF CAT PUNS. HANG ON, I NEED TO THINK FOR A MOMENT.

AC: :33 < uh oh, sorry, i got carried away…

CG: IT’S ALRIGHT. JUST DON’T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN.

CG: SO WHAT YOU’RE SAYING IS, IT’S OKAY, RIGHT.

AC: :33 < yes! absolutely!

CG: HUH. OKAY. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE IT WOULDN’T BE CONFUSING TO HER.

AC: :33 < it wouldnt confuse me at all

AC: :33 < uh, if that makes you f33l any better!

CG: ALRIGHT, GOOD TO KNOW. THANKS FOR THE INPUT, NEPETA.

CG: I KNOW I COMPLAIN A LOT ABOUT YOUR ROLEPLAYING AND WHATEVER, BUT YOU’RE ACTUALLY PRETTY NICE TO TALK TO ABOUT ROMANCE.

AC: :33 < no purroblem! x33 not a lot of the others seem as interested in the intricate nature of romance like you and i are

CG: TELL ME ABOUT IT.

CG: WELL, THANKS AGAIN FOR TALKING TO ME ABOUT THIS.

AC: :33 < any time!

CG: I’M GONNA GO MESSAGE TEREZI NOW, I THINK.

CG: BETTER TO GET THIS SHIT OVER WITH QUICKLY RATHER THAN SIZZLE ABOUT IT ALL DAY.

CG: CATCH YOU LATER.

AC: :33 < ah

AC: :33 < wait, i didnt r

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]**

AC: :33 < haha

AC: :33 < i guess

AC: :33 < i should have known better…


End file.
